The development of radio frequency identification (RFID) and the adoption of a standardized EPC (electronics product code) in late 2003 has permitted the use of RFID tags in a wide range of applications including inventory, product processing as a tagged product moves through the supply chain from manufacturer to end-user, and tamper-indication. RFID is a type of automatic identification technology that uses low wattage radio frequency transmission for identification and data cataloguing. RFID accelerates and facilitates the collection of data and eliminates the need for human operations in the process. RFID uses a reader and antenna array which generates an EM-field from 850 MHz and 2 GHz and special tags which respond to the EM-field with the emission of data are attached or embedded to an object. There are no moving parts in RFID tags, and readers and the systems are able to operate effectively for extended periods without maintenance. The broadcasted radio frequency waves do not require a direct line of sight, are able to locate objects in a three dimensional orientation, and will travel through non-metallic materials.
Radiofrequency identification tags can be manufactured in various shapes, sizes and configurations to suit an intended purpose. The type of information and the amount of information stored on an RFID tag is determined by the type of RFID tag being used. RFID tags generally include an integrated circuit for storing and processing information, modulating and demodulating a radio-frequency (RF) signal, and other specialized functions, and an antenna for receiving and transmitting the signal. RFID tags are categorized as either active or passive. Active RFID tags are powered by an internal battery and are typically read/write, i.e., tag data can be rewritten and/or modified in the memory of a tag. An active tag's memory size varies according to application requirements. An active tag generally has enough data storage for storage of manufacturing information and other summary information. The battery-supplied power of an active tag generally gives it a longer read range. The trade off is greater size, greater cost, and an operational life limited to about 10 years, depending on operating temperatures and battery type.
Passive RFID tags operate without an internal power source and obtain operating power generated from the exciter/reader configured to read the tag data storage. Consequently, passive tags are much lighter than active tags, less expensive, offer a virtually unlimited operational lifetime, and do not add to any radiofrequency energy already in the environment. The trade off is that they have shorter read ranges than active tags and require a higher-powered reader. Passive tags are typically read-only tags programmed with a unique set of data, i.e., between 32 to 128 bits, that cannot be modified thus awarding a high level of security.
Many medical procedures involve the insertion of one or more catheters into a lumen of a living body. These catheters usually include a luer hub at the proximal end for grasping and for providing interfaces with other devices. Information regarding the catheters and any medical device or drug provided therewith is required in order to provide information to the manufacturer, the user, and to meet FDA requirements. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for presenting all pertinent product information on a catheter in a manner that can be easily and efficiently read and tracked through the supply chain from the manufacturer to the end-user.